Close but Far Away
by diamondstar1808
Summary: I hate summaries. Serena, a dance intructor falls for a man with two kids. Problem is he has a fiance and could he ever love her?
1. The Job

Note: Hey, I'm on my second story now! I don't own the characters just the story. Please review and check out my other story Down Under. No bad reviews please. Oh and sorry this chapter is a little long.

"Okay class, that's a wrap. I'll see you next week." Serena said waving good-bye to her dance students as they left the studio room. The small girls left out the room chattering amongst themselves, as their teacher waited for her next class of the day. Another teacher entered the room named Mina.

"What's up girl?" Mina greeted cheerfully.

"Nothing, just waiting for the day to end. Did you find any part time jobs for me yet?" Serena asked her friend as they sat down on the floor.

"Yeah. I set you up for a job interview at five today." She said stretching out her legs.

"Already? Where?" She asked surprised.

"Here, I wrote it down. You are suppose to meet a Mr. Chiba. It's to be a nanny for his kids. Just two of them." She said pulling a piece a paper from the top of her leotard.

Serena eyed the paper for a moment before taking it from Mina- acting as if it was so gross to touch since she did pull out of her leotard. Mina rolled her eyes at her. Mina looked down at her watch and shook her head.

"Uh-oh! I have to get to my room before my class starts. See ya." She said jumping up and running out of the room.

"Oh well, I'll see her later" Serena said to no one in particular.

She got up off the floor just as her students began pouring in.

X X X

"Daddy! Get her away from me!" a little girl named Jamie screeched.

Her future step-mom was trying to put the child's shoes on. Darien came down the stairs swiftly to calm his daughter down. He took the shoes from his fiancé.

"Don't worry Cynthia, I'll put them on her." He picked up his daughter and sat her in his lap and put the shoes on her small feet.

"Thank you Daddy" She said peacefully, jumping down to go play.

"I'll be glad when this woman gets here to deal with them" Cynthia muttered rubbing her temples, turning away from Darien.

Darien put his arms around her waist and kissed her soft cheek.

"It'll be okay. Jamie and Jason just have to get use to you." He said trying to soothe her.

"They won't give me a chance." She said bitterly.

She pulled away from his embrace and went to their room. He sighed and ran his fingers through his thick black hair. He started to go up to his study when the doorbell rang. Sighing again he opened the door to see a beautiful woman standing at the door. She wore a black warm up pants over a pale green leotard. Her gorgeous blonde hair was pulled away from her face in a ponytail, and her messy bangs were barely covering light blue eyes. His mouth dropped slightly.

"Hello" He said gaining his composure.

"Hi, I'm Serena Jordan. I'm here for the interview with Mr. Chiba." She said

"That's me. Darien Chiba." He said.

"Wait a minute. My friend told me Chiba but not THE Darien Chiba- the millionaire. It's an honor to meet you. Oh my gosh, I apologize for my appearance. I just got off work and didn't have time to go home and change. I just didn't want to be late." She gushed grabbing his hand shaking it.

"Thanks, It's an honor to meet you too. Please come in and have a seat and we can get started on this interview." He said with a smirk, letting go of her hand.

He stepped aside and let her inside. She suddenly fell in love with his house. For a rich guy he wasn't really flashy with his money, that's probably why she didn't put two and two together. Darien closed the door and led her to the living room. As they took their seats, Serena eyes clashed with his deep blue ones. She began to notice how attractive he was. Darien eyed her for a long time. There was a resemblance about her that reminded him of his late wife Katherine. It hurt him so much. Serena watched an emotion cross his face before he cleared his throat.

"Um.. How old are?" He asked trying to think of some questions

"23" she replied.

He was only four years older that her.

"Well what made you want this job and how much do you charge?"

" First off, I teach a dance class once a week and I want something challenging. I'll take any offer you suggest." She said.

'The only difference between her and Katherine are the eyes. Katherine's were green.' He thought, not really paying attention to her reply.

"Alright, you're hired. Something's telling me you can handle this job. I don't really let people into my kids' lives. When can you start?" He asked.

"I can start now if you like." She said meekly, not believing she got the job that quickly.

"Okay then." He said standing up, she following in pursuit, "I just know that they'll love you."

She smiled holding out a hand. He took it and shook it. He found himself looking into her eyes again. It was just something about her that he couldn't put his finger on that he found intriguing about this dance teacher. Serena looked into her mysterious boss's eyes. He was really breath taking 6'3 frame, dark blue pools for eyes, messy black hair that her fingers just itched to touch. For some odd reason, she found herself holding her breath with butterflies in her stomach. Women at her age didn't get butterflies anymore.

Cynthia came down the stair to see Darien somewhat shaking hand with some blonde that favored his ex wife. She cleared her throat and it broke the spell. Darien let go of Serena's hand reluctantly.

"Darien, I thought your ex wife was dead and where's the old lady who's suppose to watch the kids." She said with a slight attitude.

"My wife is dead. This is Serena Jordan, the nanny." He said matter of factly.

Serena watched his face turn slightly cold. She felt herself shiver. The woman who approached was beautiful: Long black hair and brown eyes. She was about Serena's height.

"Oh sorry. Anywho, I'm Cynthia Blake. Darien's fiancée." She said blushing under Darien's glare.

She hurriedly went up to Serena shaking her hand.

"Would you like to meet the kids now?" Darien asked changing the subject.

"Sure, what are their names?" Serena asked stepping towards Darien.

"Jamie is three and Jason is five." He said leading the way to the backyard.

As they head to the glass sliding doors in the kitchen, Serena could see two dark haired children playing. Darien open the sliding door so she could exit.

"If you need anything, just let Cynthia know. I'm going to my office." He said retreating, leaving her and Cynthia at the door.

Once he was out of sight, Cynthia eyed Serena some more. Serena continued to size Cynthia up. Irritated suddenly, Cynthia rolled her eyes.

" Go have fun with the brats. Darien doesn't pay you to stand there." She huffed.

Serena started to say something but changed her mind. She head into the backyard to see a little girl in a swing trying to push herself with her shoe.

"Can I help?" Serena asked breaking the girl from her thoughts.

Jamie looked up to see a woman who looked like her mom.

"Mommy! Jason, Mommy's back!" She screeched jumping into Serena's arms.

Serena fell back with Jamie in her arms. The little boy ran up to Serena but stopped suddenly.

"Daddy said people can't come back from Heaven." He said reproachfully.

"That's right. I'm sorry but I'm not your mommy." She said sadly not wanting to hurt them. Jamie pulled away from her and ran to her brother crying. Jason hugged his sister and began crying. Serena looked at them helplessly. She had more to deal with than she realized.

"I'm your new nanny, your friend." She said getting up going over to them.

She began wiping the two children's tears away.

"Please don't cry." Serena murmured.

Jamie slowly pulled away from her brother and went back to Serena. Serena sat back down in the grass and Jamie sat in her lap. Jason sat by them.

"So what's your name?" Jamie asked.

"Serena. You can call me what you want." She said smiling softly from one to the other.

"I'll call you Rena." Jamie said thoughtfully.

"Alright then. What' about you Jason?"

"The same." He said

"Great. Rena it is." She said laughing. They all giggled together as if they shared a secret. Cynthia watched the scene growling.

"I'll have to keep my eye on you." She muttered to herself out loud , closing the sliding door.


	2. Bedtime

Note: Hey, I'm on my second story now! I don't own the characters just the story. Please review and check out my other story Down Under. No bad reviews please. Oh and sorry this chapter is a little short. The next chapter will be longer. I'm just under the weather right now.

"Come-on! Please tuck me in." Jamie begged Serena.

Darien watched his little girl plead with Serena.

"Listen Jamie, Serena has to go. Maybe another time." He said

Serena turned around to see him behind them. She smiled softly at him.

"Seriously Darien. It's no problem."

She took Jamie's hand and held out her other hand for Jason. She headed up the stairs with one on each side of her- minus Darien. They headed to Jason's room first.

"Can you read us a story, Rena?" Jason asked.

"Sure. Go get your favorite book." She said sitting on the bed with Jamie in her lap.

Jason rushed over to his shelf and pulled out a thick book and ran and jumped in the bed causing Jamie to giggle. He handed Serena the book and she flipped it open to the first page. She began reading softly, lulling them to sleep slowly. As she flipped to the second page she looked down at them and saw that they were already fast asleep. Jason was snuggled up next to her and Jamie was tied around her. She smiled down on them and sighed knowing they weren't going to let her go. She looked around the room to see that it was decorated with red, blue, and yellow racecars. There were toys and clothes everywhere. Such a little boy's room. She had so attached to them. Glancing towards the door she saw Darien standing there, leaning against the doorway with a lop-sided grin looking at her. His shirt was halfway unbuttoned and he looked so good. His muscles showed slightly and she felt herself blush at her thoughts of him. She quickly looked back down at the children.

"Do you need some help?" He asked quietly coming towards them.

"Yeah, I can't seem to get them off me." She said trying to pry Jamie's little hand from around her waist. Darien came over and pulled Jason away, tucking him under the covers. He then worked on Jamie. He reached his arms around Serena and pulled his daughter hands from her. The closeness made Serena feel dizzy. His cologne smelled of Polo for men by Ralph Lauren and roses. His hair tickled her cheek making her blush slightly.

'Girl get a grip!' She scolded herself mentally.

As he picked up Jamie he looked down at Serena and said, "Thanks for keeping them today on such a short notice."

As he got ready to leave she spoke up.

"It's not a problem, but I have to ask. If you are getting married why do you need me to keep the kids? Can't Cynthia do it?"

He stopped and turned to face her.

"She doesn't have any experience with kids. Right now she's really trying. They just don't seem to like her but they like you." He said with a wink leaving the room to put Jamie to bed.


	3. Picnic

Note: I don't own the characters just the story. Please review and check out my other story Down Under. No bad reviews please..

The doorbell rang repeatedly. Climbing out of the bed tiredly, Serena murmured a few curse words under her breath. She stomped all the way to her front door. She opened it to find Mina standing there.

"Have you ever heard of patience?" Serena asked angrily.

"Well for your info, I've been out here for thirty minutes. I knew you were here because of your car." Mina yelled back.

"Oh. Well what do you want"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something today." Mina said inviting herself in.

Serena shut the door after Mina and followed her into the living room. She glanced up at the clock then looked back at it in horror.

"Oh My God! I am sooo late! I can't believe I over slept. How could I? Mina will you find me something to wear while I take a shower! This isn't good." She panicked.

She slammed the car door and ran up the stairs to the front door. She knocked quickly and the door flew open. Jason jumped up into her arms.

"Hey Jas." She said cheerfully

"I missed you, Rena" He said hugging her tightly.

"Let her in" Jamie yelled at her big brother with her hands on her hips.

Serena laughed softly and put Jason down. Darien came down the stairs wondering who could be knocking on his door. He gaped slightly at what Serena was wearing. She wore a short sleeved, baby blue top that stopped above her belly button and her hips were adorned with a pair of khakis that flared over her tennis shoes.

"Sorry I'm late." She said noticing he was now in the room.

"Didn't you get the message? I told Cynthia to tell you. Today the kids and I are going on a picnic." He informed.

Serena shook her head no and was slightly relieved.

"If you want me to leave, I will" She said

"No! Daddy! Can Ma- Serena come with us?" Jamie begged pulling on Serena's arm.

"Alright. She can but it's up to her." Darien said looking at Serena.

Serena looked at him and back a Jamie.

"What about Cynthia?" Serena asked.

"Oh She went out of town to visit her parents for a few days."

"Oh" was all she could say.

"While I get dressed, can you get the picnic basket out of the kitchen" He asked leaving the room.

"Yeah" She called after him.

She knew then that today might have started off bad but it could end up being one of her better days.

(Darien's Point of View)

I sat on the ground watching my kids play for the first time in months. I can't believe they are growing up so fast. I definitely need to take more time out with them. They seem really happy with Serena than Cynthia. Serena is so beautiful, so carefree. Nothing like Cynthia.

Getting up from the ground I go over to the swings where she is with my children. She is truly amazing. As I am on my way, I stop noticing a guy with black long hair pulled into a ponytail and dark blue eyes walk over to them. He's saying something that is making her blush. I feel my hand clenching and it feels like steam is rising from the top of my head. Wait a minute! I can't be jealous. I'm getting married in London in a few weeks. Stop acting like this. Sighing, I change my mind and head back over to the blanket to watch from afar. As I watch, Serena suddenly jumps up and starts yelling at him. He starts yelling back. I jump up and walk over to them.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" I ask losing my cool slightly.

"Shut up and mind your own business." The guy snaps

"Seiya stop! I told you once that I am not cheating on you." She said harshly- so that's the jerk's name.

"How in the world do I suppose to believe that when you're on some kind of family date with your kids. I even heard one of them call you mom. I'm not a fool and here's your little husband comes to defend you." He said angrily

"What! You misunderstood-

"Believe what you want Seiya. But if I ever catch you yelling in a woman's face, especially hers, you'll regret it" I snarled, not believing that I had my hand around the guy's throat.

"Fine", He croaked, "I'll leave. Forget both of you." He pulled from my hold and left.

Watching him walk off, Serena's head dropped.

"Sorry about that. I think I might have upset the children. I'm leaving" She said blushing with few tears falling down her eyes, which makes her look so innocent and even more beautiful if possible. She starts walking off and I grab her hand.

(Author's Point of View)\

Serena looked up into Darien's beautiful deep blue eyes.

"Don't leave. It's not your fault. That jerk doesn't deserve you." He said softly pulling her into his arms.

'This isn't right. He's my boss, nothing more, nothing less. Maybe his is just being friendly.' Serena thought relaxing into his embrace.

She felt so safe and secure in his arms. His cologne smells soo good. The world around them seems to fade. After what seems like hours, Serena pulls away, wiping her tears.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Maybe we should eat now." He said

"Yeah. Good idea." She said and they walked back over to the blanket with the kids.


	4. Threats

Note: I don't own the characters just the story. Please review and check out my other story Down Under. No bad reviews please. Sorry I've been so busy with school work I've been neglecting this story. The next chapter will be really good. It's just that I am so tired and need to post something.

OH! And I may have forgotten to make the time in the last chapter clear. Weeks have past in the last chapter when Serena was at Darien's house. I went back and read it and could see how some of you could have gotten it confused.

Okay to make this chapter clear- this is later that day from the park.

Chapter 3

Ding Dong!

"Coming!" Serena yelled, jumping out of the tub wrapping her white terry robe around herself.

She ran to her front door glancing at the clock on the wall nearby. It was 10:00pm and her friends were suppose to be on their way over for a girl's night sleepover. She opened the door with a smile to see Cynthia standing there. Her smile vanished slightly.

"Cynthia, what a surprise. What can I do for you?" She asked in surprise.

"What you can do is look at these!" She said stuffing a folder into Serena's hands.

Serena eyed Cynthia for a moment not knowing what to expect. She opens the folder to see pictures of her and Darien. One where Darien was taking her had when she was about to walk away. Another one when they were so close looking into each other's eyes. The third one was when he was just simply holding her.

"Where and when did you get these? I thought you were out of town?" Serena asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry about that. Let me tell you something, YOU stay away from him. He is nothing more than you boss. Don't make me repeat myself or it will get ugly." She snapped turning on her heel leaving.

As she left she bumped into a girl in the apartment complex hallway.

"Whoa watch it stupid!" The dark haired girl snapped walking up to Serena's door.

"Girl, what was that about?" She asked.

"Raye, just come in and forget it." Serena sighed tossing the pictures on the floor walking away.

Raye is another one of Serena's close friends. Raye picked up the pictures and entered the apartment closing the door.

'I wonder who this guy is' She thought with a smile on her face.

"Knock! Knock. We're here," came a voice from behind Raye.

Two of the other girls let themselves in as if they lived there. Lita- a tall, pretty brunette- came in first followed by Amy- a short, dark haired girl with blue highlights- both of them dropping their bags at the door.

"Hey! Look what I got!" Raye said hurrying to show them the pictures.

"Wow! He's hot. Is that Serena's new man? About time she got rid of Seiya." Lita said snatching a picture from Raye.

"I don't know. Some chick just left. She was acting all crazy and stuff." Raye informed.

As Serena came back up front dressed in pajamas, Mina burst through the door.

"I'm here! Did you miss me?" She asked dramatically.

Serena rolled her eyes at her as the others laughed.

"No, but about time you got here. We have important business to discuss." Raye said showing Mina the pictures.

Mina greedily eyed the pictures

"So I knew he'd be a good match!" Mina said with shining eyes.

"Mina" Serena growled not wanting to hear this.

Amy watched the storm brewing and cleared her throat.

"Hey, let's not start. Let's just calm down. Everyone let's go to the living room and let Serena explain and watch the movies." She said firmly.

Lita, Mina, and Raye moaned and frown but headed to the living room.


	5. The Set Up

Note: I don't own the characters just the story. Please review and check out my other story Down Under. No bad reviews please. Sorry I've been so busy with schoolwork I've been neglecting this story. The next chapter will be really good. It's just that I am so tired and need to post something.

Chapter 4

"Gotta…go…to…work!" Serena said struggling to pull away from her friends' hold.

"Tell him you are sick" Amy said.

"I can't do that! I told you yesterday was my day off." Serena complained.

"Just call!" They all yelled at her.

"Why?" She asked in a small voice.

"Because we told you too." Lita said

"Okay but if I get into trouble then it's ya'll fault." She said giving in.

Picking up the phone, she looked over her shoulder to see Lita making a fist. She quickly dialed the number.

"Hello" Jamie said.

"Hi pumpkin. It's me Serena."

"Hey" Jamie said weakly

"What's wrong?" Serena asked

"Cynthia hit me. I tried telling Daddy but she won't let me." She said bursting into tears.

"What! Put her on the phone." Serena snarled.

Cynthia was on the phone in seconds.

"Hello" She greeted.

"Listen here. You better not touch those kids again; you hear me! I'll make a deal with you. I'll keep my distance from Darien and help you build a relationship with the kids." She said angrily.

Cynthia started to laugh.  
"No matter what kind of deal you make with me it won't help. You remember your place in this family." She snapped hanging up.

Serena's blood started to boil as she slammed the phone down.

Noticing this, Lita said, "Let's go over there."

"Let's go." Serena said darkly with rage in her eyes.

XX XX XX

Serena twisted the doorknob to see that the door was unlocked. She and Lita walked in quickly. She saw Jamie asleep on the couch. Serena and Lita sat down beside her. Serena picked Jamie up and sat her in her lap.

"Wake up sweetie." Serena said softly.

Serena looked over the sweet girl's body to see a bruise on her right cheek forming.

"Jamie wake up." Lita said a little louder but the girl snuggled up against Serena.

At the time, Cynthia was watching from afar. Serena began to cry over the little girl, holding her to her chest. Lita got up to go close the front door. Cynthia slowly made her way up the stairs to Darien's study. She burst into the room and cut off the music he was apparently listening too.

"Darien! She knocked Jamie out. I told her she is not supposed to hit the kids. I also made a deal with her that I would stay away from you if she did but she wouldn't listen" Cynthia said pretending to cry.

Darien jumped up from his seat and ran out of his office. As he headed down the stairs, he only caught one word Serena was saying.

"Sorry"

Serena was telling Jamie she was sorry for not being there to protect her from Cynthia.

"HOW COULD YOU" Darien roared. Serena jumped at the sound of Darien's voice. Surprised, she put Jamie down and went to meet him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

He stormed up to her and pinned her against the nearest wall.

"How could you hit my child! I TRUSTED YOU with them. Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you." He said harshly looking her dead in the eyes.

Serena worked up the strength and spoke.

"I didn't hit her."

Darien slammed her against the wall with all his might.

"Don't lie to me! Cynthia told me you hit her."

"Ha! And you believe her? I swear to you that I wouldn't hit either one of them." She barked at him.

At this time, Cynthia was amused at the whole situation. Darien couldn't believe that Serena was not the person he thought she was.

"WHY! Why did you?" He asked, his voice breaking as he continued to slam her against the wall with blind rage.

"Leave her alone." Lita said pulling him away from Serena.

"Get out of my house." He ordered clenching his fists.

Serena felt dizzy from the blows and she felt tears form in her eyes from the betrayal but she swallowed them.

"I will. You can send my paycheck in the mail." She said.

Lita took her arm and helped her out of the house slamming the door.

Darien walked over to Cynthia and kissed her full heartedly.

'How could I begin to think I was falling for her' he thought.


	6. Forgiveness

Note: I don't own the characters just the story. Please review and check out my other story Down Under. No bad reviews please. Happy New Year!! I have many stories in mind here's four: Her Heart Lies In Japan (S&D), Never giving up (S&D), Catching the enemy (all scouts, general pairing). The High Prince (S&D). If you send me an email or review, add which story you want me to start on next. Enjoy

That night Serena lay in her bathtub soaking her sore body. She hadn't stopped crying since earlier that day. She was starting to hate Cynthia all the more. More tears spilled over down her face. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Out of the blue, the doorbell rang three times. She got up out of the tub and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it tightly around her and headed to the door. As she got ready to open the door the telephone began ringing. She opened the door and made a dash for the phone.

"Hello?" She greeted wiping tears from her face.

"Serena." Darien began

"Now isn't the time. Don't call back." She said hanging up.

She felt a pair of arms encircle her. Shocked, she pulled away and turned around to see Seiya.

"What are you doing here?" She asked angrily.

"Baby please listen to me." He begged getting on both knees.

She shook her head no and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I just want to say sorry for being so stupid. I shouldn't have been so dumb. I know you wouldn't lie to me and I should trust you. You have never given me a reason not to. I let my jealousy get the best of me. Will you take my keys and have me back?" He asked handed her, her own set of keys.

"Alright…you don't have to beg so much." She said letting a smile creep to her lips.

He jumped up and hugged her tightly. He captured her lips in a kiss. He hand reached up to loosen the towel but the phone rang. Serena pulled away to answer the phone.

"Hold that thought" She said winking.

"Hello" She answered impatiently.

"Serena. Jamie told me the truth. I'm on my way." Darien said quickly.

Before she could tell him no he hung up. She sighed.

"Who was that?" Seiya asked wrapping his arms around her again.

Secretly Serena wished it was Darien's arms that were around her. She shook the thought from her mind. She laid her head back onto his chest and closed her eyes.

"Darien, my boss. He fired me today because he thought I hit his little girl when his fiancée did. He just called to apologize." She said.

"For firing you?" He asked

"That and because he slammed me against the wall a few times but it's okay. I'm fine, so he keeps calling and now he's on his way over." She added quickly.

"NO that's not okay. I'll talk to him this time." Seiya said getting heated.

"No. I will handle it. I need to go change." She said pulling away.

"Whatever. I'm talking to him."

"No. Seiya, think… If you were in his position you'd do the same." She said walking into her bedroom to change.

A few minutes later she came out dressed in pink silk pajamas.

"A man can take a few blows but a woman can't." He said picking the conversation back up.

"Oh, so what are you saying? I'm not strong enough to take care of myself?" She asked raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"I'm not saying that… Look let's just drop it." He said going to sit on the sofa.

She nodded and sat by him. They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, all the way up until the door bell rang.

"Stay here." Serena ordered going to the door.

She opened the door to see Darien standing there with a dozen red roses.

I know it's a terrible place to end for now…but I will update before school starts back up. Remember to pick your fav….


	7. Forgiveness part 2

Note: I don't own the characters just the story. Please review and check out my other story Down Under. No bad reviews please. Happy New Year!! I have many stories in mind here's four: Her Heart Lies In Japan (S&D), Never giving up (S&D), Catching the enemy (all scouts, general pairing) (**1 vote so far)**. The High Prince (S&D) (**2 votes so far)**. If you send me an email or review, add which story you want me to start on next. Enjoy

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, all the way up until the doorbell rang.

"Stay here." Serena ordered going to the door.

She opened the door to see Darien standing there with a dozen red roses.

"May I come in?" he asked with a guilt look on his face.

"Yeah" she said stepping away so he could enter.

Once he was in, she shut the door. He didn't move. He just stood there looking at her. She looked up at him to see him blankly staring at her. For some reason she blushed a little under his stare.

"I'm truly sorry. I know you probably won't forget what I did but I just want to let you know I how I feel. I'm just really protective of my kids. They are all I have left." He said handing her the roses, almost forgetting to give them to her.

She looked down and them and took in their sweet smell.

"It's alright." She breathed.

"I didn't take the right actions but I wanted you to come back to me- I mean to us- the kids. Will you come back to work for me. I'll pay you triple your salary I paid you before." He stuttered feeling stupid for stumbling so.

He never stuttered. He smiled sheepishly. Being with his kids for so long had made him such a mushy guy. He was usually never like this, not even in front of his business critics. Serena almost burst out laughing at his nervousness.

"Yeah. I guess." She said glancing to the side praying Seiya would stay in the living room.

As though to not answer her pray and make her mad, he decided to come as if one cue.

"She will not come back to work for you." Seiya said rounding the corner.

He had heard enough of the conversation and was ready for lover boy to leave.

"You again. Serena I thought you broke up with him." Darien said obviously annoyed by Seiya.

"He came back and apologized so I took him back." She said leaning against the wall away from Darien.

Darien sighed, not wanting to start another argument.

"I guess you way to forgive people makes you special." Darien said.

"I guess so." She said looking at Darien then Seiya.

Seiya simply rolled his eyes and walked back to the living room.

"Will you be coming tomorrow?" Darien asked.

"No. I have to teach my dance classes tomorrow." She said.

"Will you stop by afterwards?"

"Maybe." She said shrugging.

"Thanks." He said smiling at her.

"You're welcome but what's up with Cynthia lying to you." She asked.

"She thought you did and we had a long talk. She knows not to try me." He said.

"Oh." She said kind of disappointed.

Darien saw an emotion cross her face but as quickly as it was there, it was gone.

"I ought to get home. Bye." He said walking out the door.

Serena sighed and closed the door, locking it behind him.

"How could you forgive him?" Seiya asked coming up.

Serena looked at him as if he grew three heads.

"Are you serious. I forgave him the same way I forgave you." She snapped walking off.

DANCE STUDIO

Serena and her students clapped their hands as they finished the dance routine to "Free" by Mya. Some of the girls giggled and talked amongst themselves, as Serena got ready to end the class. A knock came at the door of the classroom. They all seen one of the teachers come in.

"Ms. Jordan, I hate to interrupt your class but a young man dropped this off for you." She said coming in handing Serena two-dozen roses.

She blushed and the girls oohed and giggled. She walked up to the teacher and took the flowers.

'Wow, Seiya was thoughtful. I guess he didn't want to be out done by Darien' She thought as she pulled the card out.

All of the girls came over to see the flowers.

"So who are the flowers from?" one of them asked.

As Serena read the card, her eyes went wide.

"My boss." She said shocked.

"From here?" the girl asked.

"No, I baby-sit his children." She said

"Is he married?" another asked.

"He is engaged." She said

"Not for long" another said in a singsong voice.

The girls began to laugh.

"Alright. Enough. Get your things and have a nice day." She said rolling her eyes at them

As the girls cleared out of the room, Mina walked in.

"Hey girl" she said smiling.

"Hey" she said tying her tennis shoe.

"Ooo. Like the roses" Mina said spotting the roses.

"Thanks." She said standing up.

"Are they from Seiya?"

"Nope. Darien Shields."

"What! After the way he treated you, I'd throw them away."

"I forgave him. He found out the truth."

"Hmph!"

"Well you know how I am" Serena protested.

"Just come and let's go." Mina said shifting her own duffel bag.

"Okay. Okay." Serena said grabbing her stuff.

Mina and Serena were both dressed alike except Mina wore a yellow sports bra and black Capri work out pants and Serena work pink and black.

As walked to their cars, they made small talk. As they neared Serena's car they saw a deliveryman standing there.

"Can I help you?" Serena asked.

"I am suppose to deliver this to you from Mr. Shields." He said handing her a small kitten.

It was stark white with sea green eyes with a satin green ribbon around its' neck to match. Serena gasped slightly. The kitten mewed in response looking up at her.

"Have a nice day." The man said walking off.

"Wow! It's so cute!!" Mina gushed.

"I know." Serena said quietly looking over the kitten.

"Look. I have to go. So how about call me tonight when you get some time." Mina said.

"I will" Serena said not taking her eyes off of the kitten.

'Darien is definitely earning brownie points.' She thought as she got into the car, 'I guess I can stop by.'

She smiled to herself and headed into a familiar direction.

Another chapter!!!! I'll write more soon. Oh and please review and let me know which story you want to read next!!!!


	8. Introductions

Note: I don't own the characters just the story. Please review and check out my other story Down Under. No bad reviews please. Happy New Year!! I have many stories in mind here's four: Her Heart Lies In Japan (S&D), Never giving up (S&D), Catching the enemy (all scouts, general pairing) (**1 vote so far)**. The High Prince (S&D) (**2 votes so far)**. If you send me an email or review, add which story you want me to start on next. Enjoy

'Darien is definitely earning brownie points.' She thought as she got into the car, 'I guess I can stop by.'

She smiled to herself and headed into a familiar direction.

Serena walked up the stairs to the porch with the kitten in her arms. She rang the doorbell and Darien answered it within seconds. She rushed into his arms with a hug.

"Thanks. For everything." She said.

The kitten mewed from being in their embrace and Serena released him laughing down at the kitten.

"You're welcome." He said blushing slightly.

He stepped aside so she could enter the house. Serena sat the kitten down and looked around.

"Where are the kids?"

"Oh, they're with my parents. They came in town surprisingly. They all should be here by dinner. You can stay here until after dinner if you want." He said.

"Okay. Can I use your workout room for a while?" She asked

"Sure. Have fun." He said picking up the kitten, " I take her to get some food."

Serena smiled as he walked off into the kitchen. She headed up the stairs to the workout room. When she entered she headed over to the stereo and saw some new cds on top. She picked up the top cd to see Fergie face on front. She popped the cd in and played London Bridges. As the beat started up, ideas for a new routine formed. She began moving to the beat and the lyrics. Before she knew the dance movements were embedded in her brain. She knew her advanced dance class would love it. As the song ended she ran over to the cd and put the song on repeat and began to do the dance again non-stop. As she was lost in her world she didn't hear the voices that were coming down the hall or the bodies that entered the room.

"And this is the kids' nanny." Darien said to a group of guys.

"Where?" on of the guys named Justin asked looking around the room.

Darien rolled his eyes.

"Her. Serena Jordan."

"What!? I was expecting an old lady" He said eyeing Serena.

"Well Justin, she's not. Serena! Can you come here?" He called to her.

She snapped out of her world to notice all eyes on her. She felt herself blush, wondering how long they were their watching her.

"Uh, do you have a towel?" She asked wiping her forehead with her hand.

"Over in the closet." He said going over to turn off the music.

She walked over to the closet and grabbed a towel. She wiped the sweat off of her body and headed back over.

"These are my friends from where I use to live. They're going to be in the wedding. So they are staying in a hotel across town. They'll be here for dinner. This is Justin (pointing the guy with blonde hair, green eyes), Michael (guy with long platinum blonde hair and gray eyes), Nate (guy with brown hair and green eyes), and Zack (guy with long blonde hair and blue eyes). Guys, this is Serena." He introduced.

She smiled at the slightly. They were all very handsome.

"Nice to meet you all." She said nodding at them.

"OH, and Serena, the wedding is going to be in London and it would mean a lot to me if you were there." He said turning to her.

She looked up at him and saw all of the hope of her being there in his eyes. She didn't want to disappoint him.

"Sure. I'd love to come" She lied smiling slightly.

Darien watch an emotion cross her face but couldn't read it. He shrugged and turned back to his friends.

"Great. Since Cynthia is a woman short because one of her friends can't make it. You can be a bridesmaid. We'll have you fitted for a dress."

"Alright. That's fine." She said continuing to smile falsely.

"It's settled. We leave in four days." He announced.

Serena felt somewhat deflated and bewildered. Four days? That wasn't enough time for anything.

"Okay. I'll have my things ready." She said

"Okay. We'll leave you now." Darien said turning back to her.

He hugged her and kissed her forehead gently. He then rounded the guys up and led them out of the room. Once she knew they were out of range, she went over to the punching bag and kicked it. She started kicking and punching at it with all her might. She was angry at something. Maybe this dumb job. It was so time consuming. Maybe it was her dumb attraction to Darien. She wasn't sure. She stopped her venting and slumped to the floor and sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She thought.

She got up and headed back to her car for her duffle bag. She quickly grabbed everything and headed back into the house. She went to Jamie's room and locked the door. She went into Jamie's bathroom and showered. She let the hot water run over her skin. She began thinking over the past few weeks. The children had her heart. BUT did Darien have a place in there at all? He fight they had gotten into had not changed in of her feelings for him except when she thought he would actually take Cynthia's side of hers. BUT he did take her side. She knew some part of her was falling for him when he was clearly dedicated to his dumb fiancée. She shook her head and scrubbed at her skin angrily for letting herself fall for Darien Shields. Once she was finished, she climbed out of the shower and dressed in her back up clothes from her duffel bag. A simple pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. She slicked her wet hair back into a simple bun. She wasn't sure she wanted to stay for dinner and meet Darien's parents and see Cynthia and her friends. She gathered her things and slipped on pair of black flip flops. Once she opened the door she saw Jamie and Jason looking up at her with smiles.

At least she knew they loved her.

That's it for this chapter!!! I'll update soon. Thanks to all for the encouragement for this story. Remember to vote for the next story. High Prince is leading right now. Gotta go!!! Love ya.


	9. Dinner

Note: I don't own the characters just the story. Please review and check out my other story Down Under. No bad reviews please. Ok, so like I'm updating like everyday cuz like I'm bored. Ha Ha. Oh well enjoy. I may start on all four of my other stories before I finish this one. We shall see.

She wasn't sure she wanted to stay for dinner and meet Darien's parents and see Cynthia and her friends. She gathered her things and slipped on pair of black flip-flops. Once she opened the door she saw Jamie and Jason looking up at her with smiles.

At least she knew they loved her.

"Are you having dinner with us?" Jamie asked looking up at her.

"I don't know…"

"Please have dinner with us!" Jamie begged grabbing one of Serena's hands.

"I couldn't. Dinner is supposed to be with your family." She said.

"You are considered as family" Cynthia lied speaking up.

Serena looked up to see Cynthia and Darien coming down the hall. Cynthia smiled sweetly at Serena.

"Alright." Serena said eying her.

They all headed down the stairs and into the dining room. Serena noticed the guy from earlier, a couple which was obviously Darien's parents, and some women that were Cynthia's friends. Serena took a seat and the children hopped in seats beside her.

Once everyone was in his or her seats, Cynthia stood up.

"Alright everyone. I prepared dinner myself, Mindy, will help me serve the food. I hope you enjoy it." She said motioning for her red head friend to come help.

As they left to get everything brought in and set up, Serena got better acquainted with everyone. Jason hopped up from his seat to go to the bathroom.

MEANWHILE…

"Put a little more in that soup. That's especially for Serena. I hope it doesn't kick in to after she leaves." Cynthia whispered.

Mindy giggled as she put the crushed sleeping pills into the soup. Cynthia glanced over her shoulder to see Jason standing there looking wide eyed. She quickly grabbed him and kneeled down to his level.

"You brat say anything and I will kill you" She hissed quietly.

He yanked his arm away and stepped back.

"You won't" He said defiantly.

She stood up and grabbed a knife off the counter and held it to his nose.

"I will. AND don't try me." She said coldly.

He nodded mutely and went back to sit down.

LATER…

During dinner everything went fine. The guests were starting to leave. The only people left were Cynthia, Darien, Serena and the kids. Cynthia was gushing on about how excited she was about the wedding.

"Well, to let you know, we won't be needing you after the wedding. You can stay in London if you want. SO at the wedding the kids can say good bye to you then." She said directly to Serena.

Serena choked on her dessert slightly and excused herself from the table. Darien glared over at her and went to follow Serena. Cynthia merely smiled. Jason and Jamie looked at Cynthia quietly. Cynthia glanced over at them.

"It's not polite to stare." She hissed.

"Shut up!" Jamie yelled licking her tongue out.

Darien walked in to see his daughter being impolite.

"Jamie." He said in a stern voice.

"I'm not saying sorry." She said.

Serena came back into the room looking a little pale.

"Come on you two. Time for bed." She said quietly.

"I guess, I'll clean up." Cynthia said getting up from her spot.

"I'll be in my office." Darien said leaving to go back upstairs.

Cynthia had ruined the evening. He wondered about her and her insecurities issues. He shook his head and sighed.

Once Serena and the kids were upstairs, she helped Jason into his pajamas and tucked him in with a kiss. She then helped Jamie to bed.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked looking at Serena's pale face.

"Yeah. I just worked really hard today." She said weakly smiling.

She felt oddly dizzy and had a hard time focusing.

"Serena can I just call you mommy. I never really had one." Jamie said.

"If that's what you want." Serena said not fully comprehending.

"Thank you. Good Nite." She yawned rolling over.

"Nite. Nite." Serena said turning the light off.

As Serena headed to the stair case, her vision blurred. She tried to grab hold of the railing but missed it completely, losing her footing. She tumbled down the stairs blacking out.

I know… I'm awful…Just be happy for two updates in one day. I'll write more in the morning.


	10. Undercover feelings

Note: I don't own the characters just the story. Please review and check out my other story Down Under. No bad reviews please. Happy V-Day!!!

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked looking at Serena's pale face.

"Yeah. I just worked really hard today." She said weakly smiling.

She felt oddly dizzy and had a hard time focusing.

"Serena can I just call you mommy. I never really had one." Jamie said.

"If that's what you want." Serena said not fully comprehending.

"Thank you. Good Nite." She yawned rolling over.

"Nite. Nite." Serena said turning the light off.

As Serena headed to the staircase, her vision blurred. She tried to grab hold of the railing but missed it completely, losing her footing. She tumbled down the stairs blacking out.

Darien heard something hit the floor with a thud and left his study. He looked down the stairs to see Serena lying awkwardly on the floor. He raced down the stairs and picked her up. She was breathing. She was unconscious and seemed fine. Cynthia came running up to them.

"What happened." She asked pretending not to know what happened.

"She fell." He said heading to the front door.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Cynthia asked panicking.

"To the hospital. Stay with the children." He ordered.

"Dar, it's not that serious. It looks like she's sleeping. Take her to a guest room. She's not dying." She said quickly.

He paused for a moment and looked down at the beauty in his arms. She looked peaceful and there didn't seem to be any injuries.

"You're right." He said and headed back towards upstairs.

Once he was upstairs, he entered the nearest guestroom and laid her on the bed gently. He pulled her shoes off and put them on the floor. He then took her hair a loose from her ponytail. He then climbed on the bed beside her and held her. He didn't know why he was acting like this over her but all he knew was he wanted to protect her. Cynthia watched from the doorway. Her plan wasn't working. She wanted to Serena to fall asleep at the wheel of her car not fall down the stairs. Becoming angry she walked into the room over to them.

"Come on honey. She'll be fine." She said soothingly to Darien.

"I'll be there in a minute." He said not looking over his shoulder.

Cynthia squeezed his shoulder and left. Darien then watched her leave then turned his attention back to Serena. She was so beautiful. The moonlight from the window spilled over her body, making an unearthly glow over her. She looked like the moon goddess herself. He ran his hand through her hair, loving the silky feeling of it. Every since he saw her, he had been dying to do just that. He then leaned down and kissed her rose petal lips ever so softly. She was perfect. He slowly untangled himself from her and left reluctantly.

Please review!!!!


	11. Morning After

Note: I don't own the characters just the story. Please review and check out my other story Down Under. No bad reviews please.

Cynthia squeezed his shoulder and left. Darien then watched her leave then turned his attention back to Serena. She was so beautiful. The moonlight from the window spilled over her body, making an unearthly glow over her. She looked like the moon goddess herself. He ran his hand through her hair, loving the silky feeling of it. Every since he saw her, he had been dying to do just that. He then leaned down and kissed her rose petal lips ever so softly. She was perfect. He slowly untangled himself from her and left reluctantly.

Serena woke up the next morning in a room that was strange to her. She got up and left the room and everything became familiar. She was at Darien's. She then hurried down the stairs wondering how she ended up spending the night there. She didn't drink anything. She walked into the kitchen to see Darien sitting there drinking coffee. He looks up to see her standing there in the doorway.

"Good morning, Jill" He said jokingly.

She looked at him confused.

"Good morning. What happened?" she asked running a hand through her hair.

"You fell going down the stairs." He said softly.

He stood up and she noticed that he was holding her kitten. He sat the kitten down and walked over to her. The way he walked over her and the look in his eyes made her nervous for some reason. He gently ran one hand over the side of her face and the other played with her hair. He looked deeply in her eyes. He was wondering where this newfound attraction for her was coming from and why he was now so touchy feely with her. BUT he liked it. Serena felt like she was drowning in his eyes. She felt safe and protected. She forgot the world around her. She felt something brush her leg and it broke the trance. She looked down to see her kitten looking up at her. She felt herself blush and she pulled away from Darien and reached down for the kitten.

Darien stepped back and ran a hand through his hair.

"Umm… you don't have to work today. After your fall, I think it might do you some good to go rest." He said trying to think of something to say.

"Thanks. I hope you don't mind but I wanted to take the kids to the beach today." She said quickly turning away from him.

"Okay. I'll have them ready by the time you get back."

"Okay. I'm just gonna run upstairs and get my stuff." She said over her shoulder heading out of the kitchen.

Darien watched her quickly leave the kitchen and cursed himself. He didn't mean to scare her. Actually he didn't know what he was trying to do. Sighing, he went back to the table to finish his coffee.

Serena rang the doorbell and put her sunglasses in her hair. The door opened within seconds by Darien. He seemed calm and collected.

"Good afternoon. Are the kids ready to go?" She asked cheerfully.

"Good afternoon to you too. Yes the are ready." He said smiling.

"We're here!" Jamie exclaimed with her beach bag.

She pushed her dad's leg and ran to Serena. Jason hurried up to Serena too.

"Are we leaving now?" Jason asked

"Yep!" She said smiling down at them.

"Are you strong enough since last night." Darien asked with concern.

"I'm fine. I promise. Couldn't be better." She said softly looking at him.

Jamie and Jason grabbed one of Serena's hands and dragged her to the car.

"Bye. Have a great time" Darien called after them.

They waved and headed to the beach.

Please review!!!!


	12. The Beach

Note: I don't own the characters just the story. Please review and check out my other story Down Under. No bad reviews please. Serena rang the doorbell and put her sunglasses in her hair. The door opened within seconds by Darien. He seemed calm and collected. "Good afternoon. Are the kids ready to go?" She asked cheerfully. "Good afternoon to you too. Yes the are ready." He said smiling. "We're here!" Jamie exclaimed with her beach bag. She pushed her dad's leg and ran to Serena. Jason hurried up to Serena too. "Are we leaving now?" Jason asked "Yep!" She said smiling down at them. "Are you strong enough since last night." Darien asked with concern. "I'm fine. I promise. Couldn't be better." She said softly looking at him. Jamie and Jason grabbed one of Serena's hands and dragged her to the car. "Bye. Have a great time" Darien called after them. They waved and headed to the beach. At the beach…. They had spent hours of play in the water and building sand angels and castles. Serena thought that about after an hour and a half they'd be exhausted but now she needed a break after three hours. She sat on her beach blanket and watched them run towards her and collapse in giggles. They tackled her tickles and she tickled back. After they calmed down and they all just laid there relaxing. Serena closed her eyes to the sunlight and just began to replay the scenes from this morning. "Mommy, are you in love with my daddy?" Jamie asked. 'Mommy?' Serena thought in surprise. She opened her eyes and sat up. She was thrown off guard by mommy and the question. She looked down at Jamie. "Little kids shouldn't ask questions like that." "Will you get green eyes?" Jason asked. "Why? I like my eyes?" Serena asked slightly offended and confused. "I can't call you mommy unless you have green eyes." Jason said logically. "Yeah, I can't either." Jamie said agreeing with her brother. Serena sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look. I can't do that. Out of respect for your mother, I'm not going to try and take her place and neither are you two going to. It's hurt your daddy too much. Just call me Serena or Rena or Sere. I love you two but I can't be your new mommy." She said softly trying to explain things to them. They kids stayed silent for a few minutes looking down. "I wanna go home." Jamie pouted crossing her arms. "Alright. We'll leave in a little bit." Serena said laying back down. "No! I wanna go now!" She exclaimed standing up stomping her foot. "Okay!" Serena said standing up. She picked up her blanket and shook it off. "Start getting your things together." She said to them They quickly got their things together to leave. Carrying Jamie and Jason to the house quickly, Serena sighed. She didn't think they were so heavy. They had fallen asleep and refused to wake up. She knocked on the door with her sandal. Darien heard the knocking and wondered who could be knocking oddly. He got up and went to the door. He opened it to see Serena holding his children. "Can I get some help here?" She asked huffing. "Sure." He took Jamie from her. "Sorry we didn't get to change. They were ready to go." She said softly shutting the door behind them. "It's okay. I didn't even notice." He said turning back to see her dressed in a white bikini. They walked up the stairs and went into their separate directions to put the kids to bed. Darien quickly put Jamie down and hurried back to see Serena bent over tucking Jason into bed. He had a pretty nice view of everything. He caught himself smiling slightly. "Um, so is he still asleep?" He asked as she stood up straightly. "Yeah." She said with a disturbed look on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked "I feel kinda weird around you in a swim suit. It's disrespectful." She said honestly. "Do you want me to get your stuff out of your car?" He asked "If you don't mind" She said sheepishly looking down at her feet.  
Darien smirked.  
"Be right back." He said leaving out.  
She sighed and sat on Jason's bed. She looked around the room, taking notice of every little detail. From the little race car border around the room to a picture of his mom on his dresser. She went over and picked up the picture.

Flashback "Serena, can I just call you mommy? You look like her so much." Jamie said softly End of Flashback

Serena looked over the picture over and over again. The woman was breath taking. She could see their resemblance slightly. They favored a lot except the eye color. She began to feel sad and alone.  
"I wish I was their mom." She whispered aloud to herself. She felt hot tears well up in her eyes.  
"Here's your stuff." Darien said walking in the room.  
In surprise, Serena dropped the picture and looked over at him. Darien saw the sad expression on her face and in her eyes. He gulped slightly. He had the urge to hug her and comfort her. Serena picked up the picture and put it on the dresser.  
"I'm going to change." She said not looking directly at him.  
"Alright" he said gently.  
She went into Jason's bathroom and changed. Once she was finished, she noticed that Darien wasn't there. She headed back downstairs to see him sitting on the couch.  
"Can we talk?" She spoke up.  
He looked up to see her standing there. He moved over making room for her.  
"Yeah"  
Once she was seated, she took a deep breath.  
"It's about the children. Well what they said to me." She said "What did they say"  
"They want to call me mom. I can't let them. It'll be like I'm taking her place. They want me to change my eye color and all." She said looking down at her hands.  
Darien stayed silent staring straight ahead. When he didn't reply, she looked up to see him staring into space. He looked so forlorn and beautiful- if a man can be beautiful.  
"Will you tell me how long ago did their mother die?" She asked.

He knew it was a matter of time before either Serena or Cynthia was going to ask.  
"Right after she gave birth to Jamie. She was really weak…and-" He couldn't finish because tears were beginning to flow down his face.  
"It's okay to cry." She said almost lovingly moving closer to him.  
"And she died looking directly at me with all the love in her eyes. She said she loved me and died." he said breaking down.  
Serena gulped back her own tears and reached for him. She wrapped her arms around him. He returned the hug tightly continuing to cry. He had never cried since her death and now he had given in.  
"I'm sorry I brought back so many memories." She said beginning to rock him back and forth.

Thirty minutes later…  
Darien laid in Serena's chest sleeping like a baby.  
'He needed that' She thought to herself as she tried to slip from under him. Once she was free she walked into the kitchen. She noticed Darien's friend Nathan sitting at the table eating an apple.  
"whoa! You startled me…Hey Nate…how long have you been here?" She asked nervously.  
"I been here. I came after you took the kids this morning. I was just up in the entertainment room watching tv." He stated.  
"Well, is Cynthia here?" She asked looking around.  
Nathan chuckled shaking his head.  
"No. I kept a look out for you. So what's up with you two?" He asked.  
"Nothing. So…are you in the wedding? She asked trying to make conversation.  
"Yeah." He said looking over her, he could see why Darien was falling for her.  
"Can I use the phone?" She asked.  
"Sure"  
She walked over and took the cordless phone off the hook. She dialed Seiya's number for some odd reason. Something told her too. The phone rang twice.  
"Hello" came a female's voice.  
"Can I speak to Seiya." She asked.  
"Wrong number." the girl said hanging up. Serena looked at the phone heatedly. She knew she had the right number! She placed the phone back on the hook and turned to Nathan.  
"Tell Darien I'll be back in a minute." She said.  
"Okay. See ya when you get back." he said to her retreating form.  
She was heading straight to Seiya's house. 


	13. The Break Up

Note: I own the story not the characters. Sorry this is extremely short but this has to be separate from the other chapters.

Taking out her key, she quietly unlock Seiya's apartment door. She heard faint voices and came in closing the door quietly behind her. She slowly made her way towards the living room. No one was in there. She entered the living room and saw no. She turned around to see Seiya standing there in boxers and a tank top.  
"Hey babe, when did you get here?" He asked quietly.  
"Just a minute ago." She said crossing her arms.  
"Oh, so what brings you here"  
"Do I have to have a reason to come visit my own boyfriend?" "No, I was just asking. Plus, it's kind of a bad time. I'm really exhausted." He protested.  
"Anyway, I just called and some girl said some girl told me I had the wrong number." She said eyeing him suspiciously.  
"Maybe you did have the wrong number"  
"Ha, I know your number by heart. Don't go there." She said walking up to him.  
She grabbed his shirt and inhaled his scent.  
"Her perfume is all over you, who ever she is." She said letting him go.  
He couldn't speak and that gave him away.  
"I knew I was right. She's probably here too." She said shaking her head.  
"I don't really care though. I just came to say that our relationship is over. I just came to return your key. I can't keep everyone happy." She said placing her key on the counter.  
He was still quiet. She went up to him and kissed his cheek lightly. She left closing the door quietly. 


	14. Fireworks

Note: I own the story not the characters. Sorry this is extremely short but this has to be separate from the other chapters.

"So, this is London." Serena murmured, shifting Jamie's body in her arms and her purse.  
She was looking at the buildings and the cars.  
"Yep. Isn't it beautiful!" Cynthia exclaimed coming up to her.  
Some of Cynthia's friends/bridesmaids came up behind them.  
"Can't wait to see how the church is set up. It's going to look so beautiful." One of Cynthia's friends exclaimed.  
Serena rolled her eyes and walked away trying to find Nathan. Since the whole talk she had with Nathan, they had become friends. As she reached him, her cell phone began to ring. She reached into her bag and pulled it out quickly.  
"Hello" She answered.  
"Are you there yet?" her friend Raye's voice came in clear.  
"Yeah." She said dully.  
"Well how is it?" She asked excitedly wishing she was there with her friend.  
"Okay I guess"  
"Have you seen any cute guys"  
"Only Darien's friends." she said and she started naming them off for Raye.  
When Justin heard his name, he walked over to her.  
"Who are you talking to?" He asked curiously.  
"One of my girlfriends"  
"Well, why did you call me"  
"I didn't. She asked me had I seen any cute guys and I told her you and the guys names"  
"Soooo…..you think I'm cute?" He asked smiling.  
Serena laughed and rolled her eyes. She could hear her friend huff becoming impatient.  
"Yeah. I think she will like. I know her taste"  
"Hey, is she feisty? I like feisty. Give her my number"  
"I will. No if you will excuse me I need to get back to my phone conversation.

That night…  
Serena sat in front of the fire place at the penthouse suite they were staying in. England's weather had turned slightly cool and she wanted to warm up. It was in the middle of the night and she couldn't sleep.  
"How did I get myself into this' She thought, thinking about the wedding and her unwanted feelings about Darien.  
He had somehow wormed his way into her heart. May be the time she had spent with him had made her want to be with him more. She wanted to find out the little things about him. Like what his favorite food was and if he was afraid of anything. She sighed and just looked on into the fire. The kids were already engraved into her heart and she loved them as if they were her own. She just hated how women like Cynthia got the good guys when they obviously didn't deserve them.  
"Serena?" Darien whispered coming into the living room.  
She turned around to see him coming to sit by her. As he sat down by her, she moved away from him slightly.  
"What's wrong?" he asked quietly "I feel uncomfortable." She said.  
She had on a white short spaghetti strap slip that she wore under her sundress that day.  
"You said you were uncomfortable that day when you had on the bathing suit. You think, I'd hurt you?" He asked.  
"No, it's just that I should respect you in all ways"  
"You are respectful to me. What you wear doesn't affect me"  
"Alright, well it's disrespectful to me"  
"Well I just came to tell you that I was sorry for dragging you along on this trip"  
"It's no problem." She said looking into the fire.  
"You're lying." He said scooting towards her.  
She blushed slightly still looking at the fire.  
"If you say so." She said shrugging.  
"I know so." He said pushing her hair out of her face, letting his fingers become tangled in her hair.  
She looked over at him to see how closed he actually was. She found herself locked in his gaze. She could feel his breath on her lips and for some reason she felt her eyes close. He took this as his opportunity. His lips brushed her lightly at first. His kisses went from being gentle to passionate. His tongue forced her lips to open to him. Unconsciously, Serena felt herself give in and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He swiftly pulled her into his lap. As his hands began to roam her body, she knew it had went to far. She pushed against his bare chest but his grip got tighter. She broke the kiss trying to catch her breath.  
"This isn't right. You are supposed to be getting married. I'll tell you now, I refuse to be your mistress or secret lover. You got that?" She said firmly untangling her self from him and stormed to her room. 


	15. Elevator going up

Note: Sorry for the wait! I own story not characters. Enjoy!

The next morning, everyone sat in the living room waiting for breakfast except Serena.

"Daddy, where's Serena?" Jamie asked worriedly.

"She's probably still asleep." He said flipping through his newspaper.

"She's not there." She said pouting.

"She's not?" He asked slightly astound, the paper dropping.

"I'll go look for her." He said getting up to go change clothes.

Cynthia started to say something but she bit her tongue. She had a feeling something was going on the two of them but she couldn't put her finger on it. She had honestly thought she was doing a good job of keeping an eye on them. Darien hurriedly put on some clothing and shoes. He was out of the door and down the elevator. It wasn't moving fast enough. He was hoping she didn't leave because of him. When he got off the elevator, he rushed to the doors leading outside only to see her coming.

"Good morning." She said wiping her face with a towel.

"Where have you been?" He asked embracing her.

"Uh, jogging. Why should you care where I've been? I go jogging every morning no matter where I am."

"Well, I do care." He said looking down on her.

Serena notice something in his eyes but she looked away.

"Well I'm glad you do but now I'm really hungry." She said changing the subject.

"Breakfast is being cooked now."

"Good, let's go." She said pulling from his arms going to the elevator.

Neither of them had noticed they were still in each others arms. Once they were in the elevator, they stood apart- silently. Darien couldn't take it anymore.

"Serena, I'm sorry about last night." He said quietly.

"No hard feelings." She said shrugging.

He walked behind her and enveloped her in a warm hug. Unconsciously, she closed her eyes. Even though she wouldn't truly admit it, she loved being in his arms. When he felt her relax in his arms, he took the opportunity to place small butterfly kisses on her neck. She wanted them to stay that way forever but she knew that he didn't belong to her. She removed his arms from around her and stepped away.

"We both know this isn't right. God Darien! You are getting married in a few days! You declared your love to Cynthia and you should be faithful to her. I don't know what's going on with you but maybe I'm just a fling to you or something. I have feelings and I don't want to hurt Cynthia no matter how she is. Once you two are married, I'll be nothing but a fling to you and I think you should remember that I am your employee, Mr. Shields." She said trying to keep her voice steady.

Darien felt a blow to his chest. He couldn't believe that she thought his feelings for her were just a phase and this was just a last minute fling. He was speechless. The elevator door opened and they exited, not speaking. Today was going to be a long day

Note: Sorry it took a while to update and I'm sorry it's short. My birthday is this Sunday so I've been bogged down with plans! Well review and I will try to update again this week if possible! Love ya!!


	16. Sparks Flying?

Note: Sorry for the wait! I own story not characters. Enjoy!

"Hey, is anybody hungry besides me?" Nathan asked flipping through the channels on t.v.

"I know I am." Serena said rubbing her stomach at the thought of food.

The guys, Serena and the kids had been lounging around the living room area bored. Before anyone else could say anything Cynthia and some of her friends came into the room casually.

"Dare Bear, I need some money. The girls and I are going shopping for a few last minute stuff for the wedding." She said holding out a hand as she walked up to him.

"Why didn't you let me know? I could've gotten ready." Serena said standing up.

"You have a job to do." Cynthia snapped her green eyes glittering darkly.

Darien noticed this…

"Job or no job. She's still a bridesmaid." Darien said hesitantly handing her the money.

"Oh alright." She said annoyed.

"No that's okay. You're right, Cynthia. I have a job to do. That's my main reason for being here. I'll stay here with the children and Darien." She said smugly sitting back down.

Cynthia totally forgot that she couldn't leave Serena there with Darien. It was too late to try to keep her enemy close. Well, Darien had the kids and his friends to be a chaperone. She tossed her heavy black hair over her should and stormed off with her croonies.

"Come on Jamie and Jason." Serena said standing back up holding out both hands.

The kids quickly grabbed her hands and followed Serena to her room.

"What are we about to do?" Jamie asked curiously.

"I'm about to teach you two a game I use to play when I was little. I'll sing the song and do the hand movements, then you can join in a minute. Okay…it goes like this: Everynight we go together, I like the weather, bring back my love to me. When we get married, our heart you'll go boom boom boom boom boom. Boom boom boom boom boom boom…" as Serena sang the fast paced song she tickled them.

Their giggles floated through the air…

The guys could hear the giggles and singing.

"I'll be right back." Justin said getting up from his spot.

He went to Serena's room to see the playful scene.

"Hey, I know that game. Can I play?" He asked sitting down with them.

The kids giggled some more and nodded. Justing wished that Darien could see how good Serena was with his kids. He secretly wished Darien was getting ready to marry Serena and not Cynthia but he didn't want any trouble in his friendship with Darien.

Five minutes later all of the guys were wondering if Justin was coming back up front with them but when they heard his laughter, one by one all of the guys made their way back to see what was going on. Darien was the last to come back. Serena was so amused that she had to teach these grown men how to play the game. As the singing and playing continued Jamie began to pout. Serena noticed quickly.

"What's wrong honey?" Serena asked.

"I'm hungry!" She said.

"I think we all are." She said reaching over and pulling Jamie in her lap.

"Hey, I know a great place that we could eat at. They have dancing and everything." Darien said.

"Oky. Well let's get dressed and go." Zack said.

Everyone jumped up to get ready.

They walked into the place looking around. Music was playing and there was a stage for performance. The host lead them to a round booth big enough for all of them. As sat waiting on the waiter to come get their drink order, they listened to the music. Serena noticed the familiar song and squealed.

"Oh, I love this song… I wanna dance!" She exclaimed.

Nathan held a hand out across the table.

"Hey, well let's dance, lady." He spoke up.

"Hey Darien order me a coke." Serena said taking Nathan's hand sliding out of the booth.

"Me too." Nathan said.

Darien didn't like what was happening in front of him. He simply nodded and watching move onto the dance floor.

"She's good." Zack stated

"I know, I've watched her." Darien murmured.

"I think Serena's going to make it big one day. She was telling me on the plane that she entered some contest a while back for Mtv. She said she wanted to be a major dance instructor."Justin informed.

Darien took his eyes off the couple for a minute.

"I didn't know that."He said softly.

"Nathan's good too." Zack stated.

"Yeah, yeah." Darien grumbled as he watched Nathan's hand work up the side of Serena's beautiful gray tube dress. Serena was so beautiful. Her hair was pulled up into a simple bun but a few tendrils framed her face. The whole time everyone had been carrying on Micheal hadn't said a word. He simply watched his friend's emotions cross his face every five seconds.

"Hey Darien, don't be jealous. You got a woman. Let Nathan have a chance." He whispered to him

Darien turned red from embarrassment and anger.

"I'm not jealous." He whispered angrily.

The waitress came up and they gave her the drink order. Darien had a hard time focusing on the waitress.

"Sir, are you ready to order the food now?" She asked.

"No, no. Give us another ten minutes." He said waving her away.

The waitress shrugged and walked off. At this time, the song had eneded and people were clapping for the couple. Nathan raised Serena from her dipped position back up to him. Their faces were merely inches away. Serena found herself swimming in Nathan's gorgeous green eyes. He smirked.  
"We were good." He whispered to her.

"Yes we were. Maybe you could be my permanent dance partner."She murmured wondering why she was flirting so openly with him.

He laughed heartily. She was too cute.

"Yeah sure." He said releasing her only slightly.

His hands were still resting on her hips. He had to admit the closeness was kinda getting to him. She was to intoxicating. No wonder Darien couldn't resist the sexiness she had. She had it but didn't flaunt it like some women and that made her sexier. The next song began to play and it is by Selena "I could fall in love with you.''

"Hey you wanna dance to this song?"Nathan asked.

"Yeah. I love dancing. My mom told me it would be the death of me. It's probably true too." She joked putting her arms around his neck.

"I like your dancing style. It seems like you can do it all from jazz, ballet to hip hop." He complemented.

She smiled up at him warmly.

"Thank you that means a lot." She said continuing to smile.

Nathan shrugged and burried his head in her neck. Serena was surprised to feel a soft butterfly kiss on her neck. She blushed a little. Nathan lifted his head and rested his forehead on hers. He felt like he was overstepping boundaries but he couldn't help it. If Darien wanted Cynthia he could have a stuck up slut. He wanted Serena. Darien saw the scene unfolding and couldn't take anymore. He excused himself from the table and went over to them.

"May I cut in?" he asked coming up to them.

Nathan frowned slightly.

"Sure…" He said letting go reluctantly, stepping to the side.

"Thanks." He said forcing himself to smile at his friend.

Nathan nodded and headed back to the table of curious men. He was sure he was about to have to answer questions in coded form because of the children.

As Serena and Darien danced, Darien tried his best to think of something to say that wouldn't sound stupid.

"You are special. You know that?" he asked softly.

"How do you know that? I'm just a dance teacher and a nanny." She said shrugging.

"I believe you were sent to me and my kids."He said looking at her with a loving gaze.

"That's sweet." She said smiling up at him.

At the table, the guys sipped their drinks waiting for the dance to be over so they could come to the table so they could order.

"Uncle Mike, Can Jamie and I dance?" Jason asked taking his sister hand.

"Sure, just stay close to the table." Michael permitted.

Serena glanced over towards the table to see the children trying to mimick them. She giggled at the cute sight.

"What's so funny?"

"You're children"

Darien turned to see them dancing and he began to laugh too.

"They are too cute." She said smiling.

"Yeah, you gotta love'em. Hey let's go eat." Darien said, knowing the mood was over.

"Okay." She said and she let him lead her to the table.

Note: Sorry it took a while to update and I'm sorry it's short. I'm in summer school and I've been dating lol. So once again I apologize for the wait. Well review and I will try to update again this week if possible! Love ya!!


	17. The real chapter 17

-1Note: Sorry for the delay, sorry for any mistakes. Own the story not the characters. Enjoy

Cynthia and her girlfriends entered the empty condo. She looked around into the darkness. Her girl friends were talking amongst themselves. They had just returned from a bar. They had danced and had too many drinks. She couldn't believe she was getting married soon and to the man of her dreams- and Serena's. She frowned at the thought of Serena. She liked the fact that Serena kept the kids out of her hair but she hated the fact that she was pulling Darien away from her too. Before Serena came things were going smoothly but now, she had to constantly pray that the dumb chick wouldn't get in her way of her future. She deserved a good man and Darien was the one.

Sighing she pulled off her blue pumps and trudged to the bedroom she shared with Darien. The bedroom she shared with Darien…what's the use of calling it theirs when he never slept in there and if he did, he slept on the sofa or on the floor. They'd only been there like a few days but it seemed like forever. She knew she'd feel better once she'd say "I do" and pray that Darien would. She slipped off her clothes and got under the cool covers. Her thoughts were turning into depression and she needed some sleep so that the alcohol could wear off. She needed for the strong Cynthia to come back. This whimpy one needed to go back to where ever it came from. She had to think of a new way to possibly out Serena- hopefully.

She closed her tired green eyes only to hear a soft knock at the door.

"What?" She asked slightly annoyed.

One of her girlfriends named Mindy came peered in.

" Girl are you alright?" She asked deciding it was safe to come in.

"Yeah, just need some sleep, but I can't. That dumb girl is getting to me. I need to find a way to make her forget Darien." She said sitting up.

Mindy turned on the lights and closed the door.

"Maybe if she sees you and Darien making out or something she'll finally get the picture." Mindy suggested.

"Ha, that won't work. He won't dare touch me around her." She said bitterly.

"Well maybe she can somehow walk in on you two or something." She suggested.

"I dunno. It could work but she knows that were about to get married."

"Well maybe a good ole confrontation in front of Darien."

"No, too risky. He may take her side. I've already had a close call with that once. We don't need another. I've tried injuring her but that makes him want her more. I am so about to give up. There's got to be something though…." she trailed off staring into space.

"Maybe we should just let fate take control." Mindy said sighing, "If you two are meant to be then you will be. I think you should just talk to Darien about your insecurities. That way you both can be open. There's no need to be tied down to a man that will cheat on you or leave you in the long run."

Cynthia shook her head stubbornly. There was no way she was going to let Darien go. He was handsome and rich. She needed him and his money. She wanted a luxurious lifestyle and she was tasting it. There was no way some young girl was going to come and take it from her. She had a deeper reason for wanting Darien. She had always wanted him since she had first seen him on the a cover of Fortune magazine. When she seen him she then knew he was her husband married or not. He had to get divorced one day. When she heard of him losing his wife that was the perfect opportunity to find a way to meet him. She had moved across the country for crying out loud. She found out where is company was and tracked him down pretending to look for a job. Then she just slowly but surely worked her way into his life. She worked way too hard to let Serena come in.

"Hell, I'll kill Darien if he ever cheats on me. He never would especially since were about to get married- wait that's it!" Cynthia rambled.

The perfect plan had formed in her head and she smiled smugly like she just won a million dollars.

"What?" Mindy asked becoming excited.

'Should I tell her? Naw, she can't hold water. She may let it slip.' she thought.

"Just wait and see…..Turn my light off. I'm sleepy." Cynthia commanded.

Maybe alcohol was the perfect way to think….

Notes: Sorry it took a minute. School is hectic and I'm still dating. Sorry for any errors. I'm just in a hurry to update you. You maybe wondering where this chapter came from but I just needed to give you some incite on Cynthia. It's late so…Good night Love ya


	18. Sleepless

-1Note: Sorry for the delay, sorry for any mistakes. Own the story not the characters. Enjoy

"Shhh! Try not to wake the girls." Darien whispered as they all entered.

They all slowly made their way to the living room except Serena. She went upstairs to put her purse up. As she crept to her room she noticed that a light was on in one of the girl's room and the door was slightly cracked.

"So Cynt, are you sending those brats to a private school?" One of the girls asked.

"Ha! No, how about a boarding school in Paris. They'll love it there. Once I get the kids out of the picture it'll just be me and Darien. Now that's perfect. I've been eying him forever and his money… I'm so close to having it all and Serena of all people will not come in the way." She purred.

They all giggled and continued talking about various things. Serena grimaced and shook her head. Cynthia didn't deserve Darien. She crept away from the door so she wouldn't be caught snooping. She could believe how Cynthia could be like that. She suddenly didn't feel like going back to join the company of the guys so she headed to her room to retire for the night. She changed and laid down on her bed. A knock came at her door but she didn't answer.

"Serena? Are you okay?" Nathan's rich voice came through the door.

"Yeah." She said pretending to be okay.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room" He said

"Okay." She replied.

Serena woke up from a nightmare and looked around the room. It was completely dark. The alarm clock red 2am. She climbed out of the bed and went downstairs for a mid night snack. She open the refrigerator. She pulled out some strawberries and whip cream.

"Hmm. Yummy!" She said aloud softly.

She busied herself with rinsing the berries and placing them in a bowl. She quietly cleaned her mess and took her bowl and whip cream and headed back to her room. As she was headed back to her room, she ran into Nathan in the hallway.

"What are you doing at this time of night?" He whispered rubbing his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep and I was hungry. What are you doing up?" She asked sheepishly.

"I heard some noise but I guess that was you. Would you like to tell me why you couldn't sleep?" He asked still whispering.

"Sure. Let's go to your room and talk. Mines a little messy." She said.

"Okay Miss Pinky" He said jokingly about her pajamas.

They were silk flannel pajamas that were pink with light blue stars on them.

Serena rolled her eyes and pushed him a little with the can of whip cream. They entered Nathan's room and he closed the door. Serena sat the bowl on the bed and sat on the bed Indian style. Nathan laid across the bed away from her and propped up on an elbow. He felt himself smile at her. She was so sexy and cute. She didn't have to dress in anything skimpy to bed, the pink and blue just made her adorable.

"So, you wanna talk about what's bothering you?" He asked picking up a strawberry.

"Not really…tell me about you." She said not really wanting to talk about Darien.

She squirted a large amount of whip cream into the bowl and set the can on the night stand. Nathan dipped his strawberry in the whip cream and eyed her. He was slightly surprised that she want to know more about him. He figured she couldn't sleep because of Darien. He had seen the sparks between the two but he tried his best to ignore them. He was hoping she'd be into him. He held the strawberry up to her lips. Serena was surprised to see he was offering to feed her, it was her snack anyway. She took a bite and then he did.

"Well, you have to be specific if you want to know something." He said chewing.

"Um…well…what college did you go to? What sports do you play? How'd you learn to dance?" She said brainstorming reaching into the bowl for a berry.

She dipped it into the whip cream and offered it to him. He took a bite nipping her fingers lightly. She didn't know she starting to feel so openly flirty with him. She smiled flirtatiously at him.

After he finished chewing, he answered.

"I went to Princeton, I didn't play many sports just soccer, I took dance lessons going up. My mom thought it would be good to know. Luckily she was right. Tell me about you." He said curiously.

"What's there to tell? You know I dance, I babysit, there's not much else. I went to college and graduated, just waiting for something good to happen in my life." She shrugged picking up a strawberry, feeding her own face.

"How do you know something good has already happened or that it's so close you could taste it?" He asked sitting up.

She pondered for a moment chewing slowly.

"Well I wish it would make it self known or something. I dunno." She said thinking of Darien.

Nathan watched her think in her little cute way. He noticed a bit of whip cream in the corner of her mouth and he smiled.

"You have a little bit of cream on you." He pointed out amused.

"Really? Where? Get it off" She asked blushing jutting her chin out.

Most of the time she always got something on her when she was eating. He chuckled lightly and sat up. He leaned over to her and licked it off. She felt herself redden as she looked up at him. He had such a cute sexy grin on his face.

"You have a little on the other side too." He murmured gently reaching out and holding her chin gently. He then softly licked the other corner of her mouth.

She closed her eyes and wondered why she was letting him be so forward.

'Because you'll never have Darien' Her heart told her.

Nathan took this as his signed and kissed her softly, letting his tongue finally have a taste of those sweet, rose petal lips. Serena responded quickly grabbing his neck pulling him to her. He swiftly moved the bowl out of the way not breaking the kiss, tangling his arms around her. His kisses were filled with raw passion and she felt like she was floating… she tangled her finger through his silk hair. He held onto her rolling over so she was on top of him- giving her the option to stop at any time she wanted. His hand roamed over her working their way up the back of her shirt. His hands were extremely warm, making her feel secure. His hand worked their way under her bra skillfully unlatching it. Serena was so lost, her body telling her to help him take the rest off…but she knew it would have to stop soon. She broke the kiss breathing heavily.

"Too fast?" He asked huskily.

She licked her lips, nodding.

"Okay." He whispered letting his hand travel away from her breast back to waist.

She laid her head on his chest breathing heavily. He continued to hold her not wanting to let her go just yet. He sat up with her in his arms, she was in his lap in a straddle position. She lifted her head, looking into his beautiful eyes. He smiled down at her.

"What?" He asked smiling at her.

She looked down blushing slightly.

"Nothing…I better go before we go too far." She said softly.

He chuckled lightly reluctantly let his hands fall.

"You're right. I guess you should go try to get some rest. I'll go get rid of our snack." He murmured kissing her forehead.

She rolled over and off of him. He reached over and grabbed the bowl.

"See you in the morning." She said softly heading out.

"Good night Sere." He murmured watching her go.

Meanwhile….

Cynthia couldn't sleep- she had been tossing and turning since Darien got into bed. Her excitement of her plan keeping her up. She sat up and looked over at Darien to see him sleeping soundly. His dark bangs covering his eyes. She brushed them out of his face and he smile slightly.

"Serena." He murmured ever so slightly.

Cynthia frowned and moved her hand away.

'So he's dreaming of the little wrench. Time to put this into motion now.' She thought angrily.

She quickly got out of bed and left their room. As she crept down the hall towards Serena's room she noticed the light on, so she knocked. No answer came so she opened the door to see no one there. She decided to sit and wait for Serena to return.

'At least it will give me time to prepare' She thought smugly.

Five minutes later…

Serena entered her room blushing. She couldn't believe what could've happened between her and Nathan. She looked up to see Cynthia sitting on her bed looking distraught. No matter how much she disliked the woman she couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Hey, what happened?" Serena asked slightly concerned and curious.

Cynthia wiped a stray tear away.

"Can I talk to you? I know we're not on the best of terms but I need to talk to someone." She sniffled.

Serena sat on the bed beside her.

"What about talking to one of your friends?" She asked

"They wouldn't understand." She murmured staring into space.

"Okay…so talk to me." Serena said wondering what was going on.

"Serena…I'm pregnant. I don't know if I'm ready to tell Darien. I mean, yeah we're getting married and every thing but I don't want people to think he's marrying because of that. It could bring scandal to his name and career. I'm thinking about him. You know? I love him to death but if he is having second thoughts or cold feet I don't want him to be trapped…I just feel like he's distancing himself from me. I don't know. What if a baby ruin us?" She gushed grabbing Serena's hands.

Serena was speechless….Cynthia pregnant? Serena's heart twisted. Could she be jealous? Of course she was. Her feeling of euphoria had washed away and the only man she could now think about was Darien. She suddenly wished she was Jamie and Jason's mother. She wanted Darien's love and his security but now…all of that now would have to belong to Cynthia. Cynthia watched the thousands emotions rush across Serena's features.

"What should I do?" She asked bring Serena from her thoughts.

"Tell him….He loves you. He won't think of anything about his career. He is already a father. He'll love your baby just as much as his other kids. You should go to him. He'll understand." She said softly.

Cynthia reached over and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much." She murmured and hurriedly left the room.

Serena watched her go bitterly. Her mood was spoiled and she knew sleep wasn't coming. She turned her light off and exited her room suddenly not wanting to be alone. She headed to Nathan's room. She knocked lightly. He answered the door surprised to see her so soon.

"Hey." He greeted.

She pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately forcing him into the room closing the door with her foot………

Enough of this chapter… I don't know why it's heading in this direction……review!!!! I will update the other stories soon. Love ya!


	19. Sleepless Part 2

Note: Sorry for the wait! I know a lot of you have mixed feelings about this story but just keep reading please! Lol. Anywho, I own the story not the characters. ENJOY!!

Nathan looked down at the beautiful bombshell sleeping next to him. He kissed her forehead tenderly and climbed out of the bed. It was 4:00am. He sighed. The daybreak was so soon. He put on a pair of pajama pants. He quietly exited the room and headed for the kitchen for a drink of water. His skin was heating up again from the mere thought of Serena waiting in bed for him. As he entered the kitchen he was surprised to see Darien drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey what up man" Nathan murmured.

Darien looked up from his cup of coffee and smiled.

"Nothing. Just a lot on my mind. What are you doing up?" He asked.

"Just getting a drink of water." He said grabbing a glass out of the cabinet.

Darien noticed a few marking on Nathan's back.

"Hey, you okay?" Darien asked becoming concerned.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked confused filling the cup with water.

"Your back" Darien stated getting up.

Nathan took a sip of water and shrugged.

Darien moved some of Nathan's thick hair out of the way to see claw markings all over his back.

"It looks like you got in a fight with a cat or something." Darien said eying his friend.

Nathan choked slightly on his water.

"I scratch my back sometimes in my sleep. It's nothing major." He lied smoothly.

Darien didn't believe him and he began to feel uneasy- like Nathan was hiding something. Before he could question him any further, Nathan dumped his cup.

"I'm beat. I'm going back to bed. See ya in a few hours." Nathan said exiting the room.

Darien received a waft of fragrance from off of Nathan. Nathan smelled sweet- like vanilla- like Serena. He also now began to notice that Nathan hair was slightly stuck to his skin. The claw markings. He now began to feel like an idiot. Did something happen between Serena and Nathan? He felt a sickening knot begin to form in his stomach. He quietly went up to stairs and headed to Serena's room to find it empty. His heart was falling quickly into his stomach. He turned and quickly headed to Nathan's room. His hand reached for the door knob...but soft murmurs stopped him.

"You okay?" came his friend's voice.

"Yeah, you?" came Serena's voice.

"I'm great." came a chuckle.

"Good. I'm ready for round two"

Darien couldn't listen anymore. He was on the brink of breaking the door down but he remembered that she wasn't his. She was now in the arms of one of his so called friends. He was engaged to another woman. Sleep wasn't coming now. He headed to Serena's room. He'd wait for her to come back to her room.


	20. Too much

Note: Thanks for all of the reviews!!!! I know a lot of you have mixed feelings about this story but just keep reading please! Lol. Anywho, I own the story not the characters. ENJOY!!

He headed to Serena's room. He'd wait for her to come back to her room...

Nathan kissed Serena one last time as she exited his room blushing.

"See you in a few hours at breakfast." he whispered huskily after her.

"Okay." She said wrapping her arms around her now cold figure from being away from his heated arms.

She scurried to her room quietly and opened the door. It wasn't daybreak yet so it was still dark in her room. She closed the door behind her and flicked on the light. She gasped lightly as she saw Darien sitting on her bed with eyes so dark it made a chill run down her spine.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked quietly.

"I could be asking you the same thing." He said darkly.

Serena stared at him lost, something wasn't right.

"Do you care to explain why you are here?" She asked becoming impatient and tried of his stare.

"Why were you in Nathan's room?" He asked jumping to the point, standing up.

Holding her chin high, she rolled her eyes. Just exactly who does he think he is?

"That's none of your business." She said calmly going over to her dresser to find some fresh pajamas.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you." He snapped walking over to her.

She turned around in surprise to see that she was face to chest with him. She looked up at him angrily.

"I'm not one of your children. So that means don't talk to me like I'm one. I am your employee but I'm here on this trip for your personal business so that means you still have to treat me with respect." She snapped pushing him in the chest with her index finger.

Darien grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He wrapped his free arm around her waist holding her securely. She gasped at the closeness and wondered what he was doing. Before she could respond, he captured her lips in a raw passionate kisses. Before she knew it, she responding back with just as much passion. Her head was spinning slightly. Darien was so lost in his anger, jealousy, and love that he just let his emotions take over. Serena wanted to push him off her but she didn't have any strength. Darien pent her against the dresser, letting his hands roam over her. Serena's mind screamed at her telling her to stop him. What about Nathan? What about Cynthia? With the thought of Cynthia, Serena opened her eyes quickly and found some strength to push him away.

"Get out." She said coldly.

Darien smirked, she was so cute when she was furious.

"Does Nathan kiss you like that?" He asked smugly.

"Do you kiss your pregnant fiance' like that?" She retorted.

The smirk on his face disappeared quickly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked feeling an uneasy feeling his the pit of his stomach.

"Cynthia you idiot. Go to her and leave me alone."

"She's not pregnant." He said defensively.

"Yes, she is. She just told me tonight. She may not have had the chance to tell you yet. Go talk to her, she really needs you." She said quietly.

Serena felt too emotionally drained at this point; Darien became unreadable as he stood there not moving. Sighing, Serena walked around him and went to the door.

"Go Darien." She said softly looking at the floor.

She didn't know what was going on with him or what was going to happen. She did know one thing, she wasn't going to put up with this too much longer. Darien gathered himself and exited without a glance or word.

Sorry it's short... maybe like three or four chapters left!! Review!


	21. So Close

Note: Thanks for all of the reviews!!!! I know a lot of you have mixed feelings about this story but just keep reading please! Lol. Anywho, I own the story not the characters. ENJOY!!

The next week passed by quickly with the wedding day only one day away. Every thing seemed to be on pins and needles. Serena avoided Darien at all costs and spent most of her time on the children. Her real reason for being there. She had grown to love them in only a short time and her heart twisted at the thought of them having Cynthia for a step mother. It was just too much. Her and Nathan spent a lot of time together but he mostly helped her with the kids. Darien hated that Nathan was there acting like a family with his kids and his woman- well she wasn't his but he wished she was. The time came for the men to go into a hotel while the women stayed at the penthouse. It was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.

Before the guys left the house, Darien headed to Serena's room to beg her to listen to him.

He knocked lightly and she called for him to enter. He opened the door and closed it behind him softly. Serena sat propped up on her pillows reading a book. She didn't bother to look up at him.

"What do you want Darien." She murmured.

"Come on. Don't be like that. I just came to apologize about the other week. I just got caught up in my jealousy. Look, If you want to be with Nathan, then go ahead." He said softly not remember what he really came there for.

He turned to the door to leave.

"Darien, you may not believe me but I have a place for you in my heart. I really care for you a lot but the time is so wrong. Just go and be happy. Pretend that you never met me because if you didn't you'd still be happily in love with Cynthia." She said softly placing her magazine to the side.

He came to her side quickly and took one of her hands.

"If I can't have you, can you give me something please?" He asked softly stroking her hand

"Like what?" She asked curiously.

"An answer" He stated.  
"To what?" she asked confused.

"To why I can't have you."

"If we were meant to be together then we would be. You wouldn't be marrying her." She said as a lump arose in her throat.

"I guess that makes sense." He said softly dropping her hand.

He nodded and silently left the room. Serena stared after the door silently not noticing the tears that streamed down her face.

'He still could have said, then I won't marry her but did he?' She questioned her self bitterly

"May I now present to your the new Mr. And Mrs. Darien Chiba." The high priest announced shutting his small book.

Everyone clapped and cheered as they walked back down the aisle. As the bridedsmaids headed back down the aisle, Serena took Justin's arm as they walked out. Weddings were suppose to be happy but it wasn't for Darien. He felt like a damn fool. He had shattered his heart and Serena's by saying yes. It was too late to go back and say "um, I changed my mind". They all stood outside of the church taking pictures. Serena looked around and saw that Jamie and Jason were not happy.

"Hey my honey buns! What's wrong?" She asked kneeling in front of them.

"Will you still keep us?" Jason asked still holding the ring bearer pillow.

"I'm not sure." She said sadly but honestly.

"Oh." Jamie said fiddling with the flower basket.

Darien looked over to see Serena talking to his kids. He went over to the photographer.

"Um, hey... I want a special picture made."

"Oh what"

"Those three" Darien said pointing to Serena, Jason, and Jamie.

"Alright." He said walking over to them. "Excuse me, I need you three to smile for me"

Serena sat down on the church steps and Jamie and Jason took a seat on either side of her. She wrapped her arms around them.

"Smile." The photographer chirped.

They smiled to the best of their abilities. The photographer to a few shots and walked away. As the picture taking was over, Cynthia walked over to Serena and the kids.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah, I'll play with you two later. We grown ups have to talk." Serena said shooing the kids away with kisses on their little cheeks.

Once they were alone, Cynthia cleared her throat.

"So what do you want to talk about."

"I want to apologize for all the hurt and pain I caused you. It takes a real woman to put up with my childishness. I meant everything that I did to you at first but when I realized how I could lose Darien by my actions, I knew I had to try to straighten up. When we were saying our vows today, I really thought he was going to bail out on me. I was so scared. I just want you to know that I will take really good care of him and the children." She said with tears brimming in her eyes.

Serena rolled her eyes at Cynthia's performance. She knew that there was some truth to it but she was so tired of caring at this point.

"I accept your apology. So I guess this means I won't be needed any more.'

"Only sometimes when Darien and I go out." She said smiling.

"Uh, how about no. I don't want to confuse the kids with constantly staying in their lives. You need time to truly bond with them. They are really great kids."

Cynthia nodded and walked away feeling accomplished.

'The little twirp thought she won. Ha! I always get what I want.'

Justin rushed past Cynthia and ran to Serena.

"Serena, Raye wants to talk to you. She said it's urgent." He said handing her his cell phone.

"Hello."

"Girl, how are you?"

"Sad a little but I'll live." Serena muttered turning away from Justin.

"Oh, well cheer up! I got great news! Your job called Mina who called me to tell you that your job wants you to be ahead of the dance studio or school- whatever you call it. They need you to come asap. Mina has all of the other information about opening more schools or what not but you need to come home." Raye squealed.

"Oh my goodness! That's wonderful!" She said shocked- to speechless.

"I know! I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay, bye." She said snapping the flip phone shut handing it back to Justin.

"What's so wonderful?" Justin asked nosily.

"I own my own dance school." She said with a smile on her face.

As Justin congratulated her Darien began making his way to them. 'Where's Nathan when I need him?' Serena thought looking around for Nathan. Justin looked over his shoulder to see Darien coming.

"I'm gonna go round everyone up to head to the reception hall." Justin murmured.

He kissed her forehead and headed off.

"Thanks." Serena murmured.

Justin was just like a brother to her- along with the other guys except for Darien and Nathan. As Darien neared her, he couldn't help but smile at her. She was too beautiful and he couldn't help but feel nothing but regret. The closer he got to her the more he felt like he was suffocating. He did it to himself of course but he couldn't help but not leave Cynthia. She was after all the mother to his unborn child. He'd never just leave her or any other woman that was going to have his child. He loved his children more than anything.

"Hey." He said softly.

Serena didn't know why he was even there. Was he really just trying to make things worse? Did he want to humiliate her more? She had began to fall for a – well now – a married man. He seemed to be falling for her and then bam! Fate had its play and now, well his now with the woman he was engaged to. She guessed, the way it was suppose to be. She did her purpose and got paid for it. There was no way he could have felt anything more than lust for her. She knew she was attractive. Like most men about to get married. He wanted one last fling and hey it didn't help that she looked like his late wife. Her mind continued to run a mile a minute. Darien just stood there looking at her looking so lost. Something kept telling him this was the biggest mistake he ever made in his life but ...

"Hey." she suddenly replied back.

"I just wanted to apologize for everything and-" he couldn't continue because she placed a finger over his mouth to shut him up.

"Hey, it's your life.. I have my own too. I wish you the best. I'll keep in touch every blue moon to see how the kids turn out. I am now head of the dance school I've been at so I'm happy. Thanks for the experience Mr. Chiba." Serena said steeling herself from him.

She removed her hand and he smiled weakly.

"That's great- about the dance school." He said lamely.

"Thanks, well come on. The other are waiting." She said walking away from him.

He grabbed her hand gently and yanked her into his arms. She looked up at him surprised.

"Serena, can't we just-

"No affairs. It's just too late." She said lightly kissing his cheek. She pulled out of his arms and walked away not looking back.

Epilogue- 5 months later

Smiling and humming a sweet song to herself, Serena walked to her mailbox. She was so excited about her and Nathan finally moving in together. They had just finished unpacking the last box and were now on there way to get some dinner. It seemed like they were moving somewhat fast but they were both ready to begin a life together. She pulled out a large manila envelope.

"I wonder what this is." She said aloud pushing her bangs from her face.

Her stomach was growling at her to hurry up. She pulled out two large pictures. It was of her and the children from the wedding. They turned out pretty good. She loved those two so much. In between to the pictures was a letter.

Dear Serena,

How are you doing? We're good. We are taking the kids to Disney World in a week. They're excited. Do you like the pictures? I have a large one hanging up in each of the kids' rooms. They wanted it that way. How's the new job? Hope it's all good. Please stay in touch.

Love,

Darien

She smiled lightly.

"He's moved on finally. I guess I have to also." She said to herself softly.

She stuff the pictures back into the envelope and headed up the drive way to see what Nathan was up to. They were so close...but now far away...

The End

Review! I may write a sequel to this. Well let me know!!!


End file.
